The Sun That Always Rises
by StarLight22
Summary: An elven maiden joins the fellowship with her childhood friend, and finds out what has been "missing" in her life, and joining the fellowship isn't what she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been considering for a Looooong time, so please, be considerate and if you are going to flame, have reason too. Also, if you are curious about the Title selection, that will be explained later. Otherwise, I only own my own characters, I have read the books, and seen the movies, so I hope that I'm not going too far from them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Sun That Always Rises *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared over Rivendell. It still saddened me, how once a place so full of life and lush green trees, could be fading. All my long 2,928 years of life, I never remembered things being this way. The wind blew over my auburn, braided hair. My blue-green eyes almost reflected the rising sun. The fallen leaves danced around me with the wind. My hands were rested on the pale stone railing of the balcony I stood over. I saw ahead, riders approaching. I smiled. I waited for them to come closer. I had to keep myself from running.  
  
"Legolas!" I called as he turned to find me, a grin spread over his face. All my life, even as a small child, I was friends with him. I lived in Rivendell all my life, and rarely left, but always looked forward to Legolas coming. His real reasons were to come with his father to represent Mirkwood at the councils. I paced over to Legolas.  
  
"Where is your father?" I asked. Legolas got down from his horse. "I am to represent Mirkwood." I could tell he was proud, to finally be doing this on his own. "Walk with me Rinwethien, tell me about all that has happened since I last saw you?"  
  
We walked about Rivendell. Talking merrily and laughing. "So how goes with you healing skills?" He asked. "I'm focusing more on my combat these days. I'm almost as good an archer as yourself." I replied. "You are the most unusual elven maiden! Combat! But I guess with your warrior bloodline, you cannot resist." He said. My father was a very renowned Elvish solider. As was his fathers before him. He retired here in Rivendell and fell in love with my mother, and had my 2 brothers and myself.  
  
Legolas and myself spoke more to one another, until night began to fall. "I must go, for I have to attend the council tomorrow" He said. "I believe your father will be there too?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course, you know how Elrond favors him." I said. Legolas smiled once more. We bid each other good night and left for our rooms.  
  
I awoke early as usual, and got out my bow. I got dressed and left to practice. I ran into Legolas, literally. "Woah! Watch it Rin!" He teased. He had out his bow as well. "Going to practice as well?" I inquired. "As always!" He said matter-of-factly. "Shall we compete to see how your archery really compares to mine?" He challenged. I gave a sly smile. "You mean how it betters your archery." I corrected. He gave a laugh. "We'll see about that."  
  
We spent the early morning shooting at targets made of straw. I ate my words as all of Legolas' arrows hit their goal. Mine always away somewhat. "Don't feel to bad!" He said as I gave a fake pout. "You are very skilled none the less." He assured me. I smiled as he hugged me with one arm around my shoulders.  
  
All too soon, Legolas had to leave to go to the council. I waited for awhile nearby, awaiting news from him. Soon Elrond had someone fetch me. "Milady, Master Elrond wishes you to appear before the council." Said the elf sent to me. I followed her, curious as to why I was called.  
  
All the other races present surprised me. Elves, Dwarves, Men, and even hobbits! My Father sat in his fine robes. Elrond spoke to me, telling me all of what had happened at the council. I felt as though my ears deceived me. The ring of Sauron, here? I felt very confused. "Pellaath (My father) has suggested you join the fellowship, in his place. For, he is leaving to join the rest of your family on the distant other shores. He claims that you would be a great asset, with your healing skills, taught by myself, and your combat, taught by your father. Alas! I strongly think against this for this journey is no place for a woman, do you wish to join the current fellowship of 9?" I still felt absolutely shocked. But I also felt that this was my duty. "Yes." I replied.  
  
After that, I was a member of the fellowship. Along with Legolas, representing the Elves, but I was also to represent women. Elrond still felt strongly against it but had reluctantly agreed.  
  
We were to set out tomorrow. I packed only necessities. I changed into one of my brothers, Nuborion's, old tunics. It was a little big, but was a fairly good fit. I was offered more feminine boots and leggings and other articles of clothing I was to wear, so as for a better fit and look. I packed a knife hidden in my right boot. I also had my bow and arrow, and sword, Nerserkeiel, strapped to my belt.  
  
The next day we set out on our journey to mount doom.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the one person who reviewed. I would like more cuz I wanna know what ya peoples think! Anyway, just a quick little thing, the story is going to change a bit here out so don't moan about it. I already know and that is my intention, to change things a bit so my OC will fit in better with the flow of the story. That's it for now, Enjoy!  
  
() = Author notes [ ] = Elvish translations  
  
We traveled to a rocky area, to rest awhile, and decide which direction to take. I spoke with Legolas briefly. I watched Boromir try to teach the two youngest hobbits sword fighting. I will admit it was amusing. I suddenly sensed something. I paced over to where Legolas was. "You can see it too?" He asked me in elvish. "Yes..what are those things?" My eyesight was not quite as keen as Legolas's. They were coming quickly. It was like a dark cloud. Soon I found myself hiding with Legolas as the spies of Sauruman flew overhead.  
  
We were later climbing up a mountain, Gandalf, Legolas and myself ahead of the others. Frodo stumbled, maybe from drowsiness? Anyway, he quickly made sure he had the ring..which he did not. Boromir picked it up from the ice. "It is a strange fate we should have to suffer so much fear and doubt from such small a thing." (A/N sorry if this isn't exactly what he said!) he said as he twirled it around. It was then I had no doubt about what I thought of Boromir. He was already being seduced by the evil thing's power. I then on kept a close eye on Frodo.  
  
The ice and snow howled and blew in our faces. Legolas and I were walking on top of the snow. I tried to keep my head up, but the wind was too fast. It was so cold, I thought I would pass out. Eventually the snow got too deep for the hobbits, so they had to be carried. Boromir carried Sam, Aragorn carried Frodo and Merry, while I carried Pippin.  
  
After awhile, I got tired of carrying the hobbit. I carried him on my back, his arms tight around my neck.  
  
"Nid ikotane tunga elle er!" [Not so tight little one!] I said.  
  
"What?" He asked confused. I wanted to smack my head. Hobbit Rin, hobbit! Use common tongue around them! Not elvish!  
  
"Sorry. What I said was could you loosen your grip?" I restated.  
  
"Oh sure! Sorry!" He replied, loosen the grip around my neck. I went on. Legolas walked ahead of me. My ears became alert like his.  
  
"Legolas! Um lle teni tanya?" [Legolas! Do you hear that?] I called.  
  
"Uma! Forie da minya!" [Yes! Just a second!] He called back.  
  
He walked ahead of the group. "There is a fallen voice in the air!"  
  
"Saruman! He will bring down the mountain!" I yelled.  
  
After an avalanche fell and we had all climbed out, there was a debate about where to go. Finally the ring bearer decided to go through Moria. My heart skipped a beat. Not there.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. (  
  
I hated every minute in Moria. The creatures I have heard of lingering in there always gave me nightmares as a small child. Everyone seemed as uneasy as I. Gandalf had obviously been in here before, as he was the one guiding us. I thought I would scream in fear and frustration when the wizard forgot where to go next. I had hoped I could conceal my facial expressions and emotions as well as Legolas could, but alas, I am not that way.  
  
"What troubles you?" Legolas whispered, almost tauntingly.  
  
"You know what fear I have of this place." I whispered back.  
  
He smiled "Do not tell me that you still believe those foolish tales. Have you not battled orcs before?"  
  
"Yes. Of course I have. But you know what Gandalf said, there are more terrible things in here then them."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes "You are such a girl."  
  
"Why must you always state information I am already aware of?" I teased back. He just gave me his grin of defeat. It was very rare I caught him off guard.  
  
I had almost forgotten my fears when Gandalf decided where we were to go.  
  
Some time later we came to a small, lighted room. It would have probably been very beautiful in its prime, but now it was littered with small, almost child sized skeletons. Gimli seemed to be grieving for one particular one that had to be special enough to have a tomb, most likely a dwarf royal. I didn't pay too much attention to the minor discussions after awhile, because I kept feeling that something horrible would take place soon. Oh how badly I wanted to run away from this horrid place, the unnerving silence was driving me mad.  
  
My frightened thoughts were interrupted when there was a clatter that seemed to not go away for the longest time. I realized it came from one of the hobbits who's curiosity exceeded their common sense. Then I heard drumbeats. I had at first, though, thought it was my own heart beating, but I passed it off as being silly because everyone else seemed to hear it too.  
  
I had up to that point never been so scared in my entire life. Orcs, goblins, and even a cave troll plummeted in and the fighting began.  
  
I had decided to use my weapon I was best at, the sword to ensure I wouldn't have as many wounds, or get myself killed because of my lack of skill at the bow. I heard a shriek of pain and found that it was Frodo. I kept fighting until the troll was dead alongside Legolas. He hit the fowl creature many times with arrows as I continued to stab I with my nimble strokes with the blade. Everyone immediately went to Frodo's aid. Most thought him dead, even myself. I was surprised when he alive and well. The joy was not to last, for in the back of all our mind's there were still orcs and goblins around this place.  
  
We all followed Gandalf at a run to the exit. We were intercepted by goblins in the thousands. They evil beings snapped and growled as they circled us all. I thought we would all die hen and there, but the story isn't over yet.  
  
The goblins suddenly ran away in terror, which was both an oddity and miracle. I thought we could then exit safely when loud footsteps were heard by all. "What new deviltry is this?" Boromir spoke aloud the thoughts I had.  
  
We ran from the flaming creature. Now I was living my childhood nightmare. We crossed a bridge after some time, the exit so near, escape seemed possible. But the thing would not relent from the chase. Gandalf decided to fight it. I wanted to help, but I stood frozen in terror. In such a short time, The bridge broke and the creature fell into the pits bellow. I was once again led into a false security until Gandalf was taken along. I gasped. Frodo screamed. I was numb as I felt Legolas tug on my shoulders to leave from the approaching goblins.  
  
I squinted in the bright sunshine of the blue day, as we all fled for our lives. I stood in the temporary resting spot. The hobbits and dwarf all wept for the loss of Gandalf. Legolas seemed unable of what to make of the situation. Aragorn ordered Boromir, Legolas and myself to get the greiving hobbits and Gimli up. I felt sympathy for them all. Death seemed something new to them. I got Pippin and Merry up, as they still cried. Aragorn decided we were to leave to Lorien. I felt an emotion I had been unable to feel for the past several hours, happiness. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm bored so I decided to update. I figured that this story was becoming a bit of a Mary Sue which I'm trying my absolute best to steer away from because of the predictability of them. Oh my email is down so if you reviewed, I didn't get any of them. I know I can just check on my story, but I'm a wee lazy to do that :p . Enjoy chapter 4!  
  
As we entered Lorien, I felt so much excitement build up, but not enough to over throw my grief. I felt no surprise when we were quickly surrounded by the Lothlorien guards. I raised my head and kept my hardest not to grin.  
  
"Rinwethien?" Haldir asked surprised. He then remembered his duties and led us all to Galadriel. After our invitation was accepted to stay in Lorien I visited with Haldir, my eldest brother.  
  
"What are you doing traveling on such a journey? It is no place for a lady such as you. You could get killed! Does father know of this? If not then you are to be sent home immediately. If so, what illness is upon him to be mad enough to send his daughter to a trail of death!" Haldir was talking a mile a minute. I was well aware of his concerns. Obviously women are not thought of a soldiers or travelers, he still knew me as a weak little girl who's only use was as a healer.  
  
"Brother, I have trained and advanced in skill enough to defend myself better than most men. Why must you still think of me as 'just another woman'? The dark lord cares not of whom he takes life from, man or woman. I have trained many years pre to this fellowship. I wanted to defend myself, should such a dark hour befall me." I answered. Haldir seemed uncomforted by my words.  
  
"I still think that it is a foolish idea to have you go along. But if your will is set....." Haldir sighed. After awhile of stern silence he spoke. "So, how is the rest of the family back home? I missed you all greatly." I spent the rest of the evening telling him news of home.  
  
As the trek was about to set off again, we were all given gifts. I had been given an assortment of different medicines and powders that could make a variety of strong healing potions. I thought it just typical, but at the same time very grateful because as of yet, no one carried such potions on hand, and it was somewhat soothing to know if someone were to be hurt they could be quickly helped.  
  
We were also given custom cloaks and Lorien leaf claps, and on top of that, we received lembas bread and boats! I was astounded at this generosity that was seldom given to travelers, but then again, we were on a very important quest.  
  
I said my farewells to my brother and thanked the Lady Galadriel for her kindness. I helped pack up the white boats and we set off once more, away from security.  
  
The trip by boat seemed to last ages, even for an elf. I began to feel uncomfortable in the open, where we were easy targets for a rain of arrows. I paddled with Legolas as we all went further down the river, Gimli as passenger. I could tell that even though he and Legolas were becoming good friends, he still resented me. I cared not. I know that one should not judge a whole race by rumors or tales, but to make it as sweet as possible, I dislike dwarves. Maybe it is just the destruction of the earth that doesn't appeal to me. I never have been able to figure it out.  
  
We finally docked, and settled for a bit of rest. The threat of approaching orcs ever grew in my mind. Also Boromir was acting very strange, I didn't want to admit to myself that slowly but surely the ring was taking him.  
  
I decided to rest while I had the chance. It must have been a great curiosity for the hobbits to see a sleeping elf, because it is so much different than how other races sleep. Legolas suddenly jerked me from my light slumber.  
  
"Quickly! Do you hear that?" He asked hurriedly. I listened.  
  
"The horn of Gondor!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my sword and followed Legolas and Gimli.  
  
We fought for a long time against this new kind of orcs I was unfamiliar with. I hoped that everyone else was okay. Much to my dismay when we finally found where the horn blasts were coming from, it was too late.  
  
Aragorn held Boromir, who was dying from several arrows that stuck in him. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. This was too much. At this rate by the time we all reached Mordor, 1 or 2 of us would be alive, maybe even less. I wondered where Sam and Frodo were, since I learned that Pippin and Merry were captured.  
  
After Boromir was cast into the river and down a waterfall, I didn't know what we would do next, now that the ring bearer had gone off with little aid to Mordor. Legolas seemed to think that we were going to go after Frodo and Sam, but Aragorn thought other wise. We were to rescue the other hobbit friends. We all disposed of our excess baggage and started the chase. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N keep the reviews commin'! You're opinon counts! (excuse the lameness of my phrase) Oh, and if you wanna know when new chapters are coming, just check my biography, where I post things of that sort. Enjoy!  
  
I almost seemed to regret tagging along. I had trained hard, true, but never for several straight days! I found it so hard to keep going at the pace of Aragorn. I was used to being able to go so much faster, but trudging at human pace was real tough work! My limbs became cramped and were sore.  
  
If that wasn't enough to drive one crazy, there was also the fear of being too late to save Merry and Pippin. I couldn't let those two innocent...could one call them boys? They were to me anyway, but being an elf, almost everyone seemed to be a youngster. Anyway, I just wasn't about to let them suffer the cruelty of orcs.  
  
I tried to keep a straight face, but I guess my agony had shown through and through, because Legolas spoke to me in his "are you okay?" voice he only uses for, obviously when he wants to know such.  
  
"Something wrong Rin?" He asked. I shook my head. "Human pace is tough on the legs." I said, trying to muster a smile. He just laughed. "Can't take it girlie?" He taunted. He always had that way of using reverse physiology with me, and I always fell for. "I can so!" I said haughty and ran ahead. His chuckles followed me. I decided not to complain anymore, to him at least.  
  
I began to feel so weary after a couple more days, that I thought I would just pass out and never again awake. I also felt a little bit frustrated with the friendship that had quickly came forth between Legolas and Gimli. When were they all buddy buddy with each other? I didn't used to think myself racist then, but now I look back and realize that I was, horribly, against dwarves. I guess it was just how I was brought up, and more surprising, so was Legolas. So how could he tolerate one so well? I figured to leave the matter be, and focus on the mission at hand.  
  
The more we journeyed, the more I thought of where everyone else was. I was concerned for Merry and Pippin, but also Frodo and Sam. I wondered where they were, and how they were managing, or even if they were still alive. I always tried to shake off the last thought whenever it came to mind. I still, much to my dismay, became discouraged the more time we took to find the hobbits, as the orcs were so far ahead. Maybe they were all ready in Isengard? Maybe they already escaped? So many "maybes" came to mind. I was, also to my disliking, being a typical worrying woman.  
  
One day, as the sun shown bright in the clear sky, we heard horses approaching. We hid, and I kept a good grip on my sword. "I need to get better at that bow sooner or later." I thought, but now was not the time. I waited and followed Aragorn's lead and came out after the riders passed. So many! We were out numbered, and resisting would be futile, so I loosened my grip on my weapon.  
  
The riders quickly surrounded us. I felt my face flush in anger when one spoke cruel words towards me. I believe a summary of it all went something like, what is this odd troop of companions doing in my territory, of course these are not the exact words. I felt more enraged when Gimli, so arrogantly, was difficult with this human. Didn't he see the odds of winning a fight were not in our favor?  
  
Eventually things cooled off, and we learned that this human was Theoden's nephew, and not a foe. But his words echoed in my head when he told us the fate of the hobbits. "burned......none left alive...." I felt my stomach churn. Legolas gave me a nervous glance. After our departure from the riders, and the gift of horses, we took off in the direction of the smoke.  
  
I felt everything go silent and seem to slow down when Aragorn pulled out one of the hobbits belongings. I bowed my head as Aragorn screamed in frustration, and Legolas said an elvish prayer. So our journey was in vain. "Where do we go from here?" I thought. I jumped when Aragorn seemed to gain on the trail of something. Were the hobbits alive after all?  
  
We entered the forest. I felt an eerie feeling, like something was loathing our presence there. When I heard Sauruman might have been lurking about, I felt myself fill up with adrenaline. We all grasped our weapons. This time I decided to use my bow, for I was better at close range rather than long range. Anyway, my sword was only a swipe away if my bow failed me.  
  
A blinding white light appeared as some force blocked every blow towards it. I squinted my eyes and could hardly believe my eyes at who stood there. I bowed down to the ground in respect as Gimli and Aragorn stood in shock.  
  
My spirits brightened. It was a miracle that Gandalf was standing there. It was also comforting to have a strong ally with us. I was relieved to hear the hobbits were alive and well. Our journey then was to lead us to Theoden's keep.  
  
As the five of us exited, Gandalf summoned the greatest of all horses, Shadowfax. Such beauty and power that creature seemed to have. I was to ride with Aragorn, while Legolas was to have Gimli ride with him. I, like Legolas, did not approve of harnessing the animal, but said not a word, as my convenience were not a major priority to others.  
  
I was surprised to see civilization, when we had not really encountered it that much at all. I could feel in the stares of people, great hatred, confusion, and wonder at the sight of us all, as we neared the place where Theoden stayed.  
  
I was most reluctant to have to give up the use of my weapons. I could feel the stares of those men, as elves were probably a rare sight, and even more rare, a female elf, who was well armed. I still kept the dagger in my boot, and was almost about to laugh, that Gandalf tricked one of the guards into keeping his staff. Legolas wiggled his eyebrows at me. So childish, some things may never change.  
  
I always had wonder towards humans, they just aged so incredibly fast! I never saw an elf look the way this mortal king did, but in a way, it did not seem right. Gandalf knew what was going on, Sauruman had been using Theoden as a pawn in one of his treacherous games. The guards attacked us as Gandalf drew closer to the shell that was Lord Theoden, I hated fighting, but it was no time to oppose and grabbed out my dagger to one's throat and held my grip fast. After Sauruamn was sent away from Theoden's mind, I released the man I held, and watched in wonder as the years melted from the king.  
  
I felt great pity to Theoden's loss of his heir. Humans are most unfortunate to live for such a short time and deal with death so often. Later we had a few moments to rest up while a debate went on as to what was to be done about the threat to Rohan. The children who had arrived from another village to spread word gazed at Legolas and myself. I caught one of their gazes and winked, the child silently giggled. Theoden's niece smiled. Eowyn became one of my fast friends. We spent the short time together talking of things normal girls would. But Eowyn, like me, wanted to help out with the men in battle. "But I feel that I am just in the way to them." She said sadly one time. I told her that few had liked my joining the fellowship, even my close friend Legolas.  
  
Eowyn was surprised when I told her about Legolas and I being friends for so long. "Oh! Friends are you? Forgive me but I thought otherwise!" I knew perfectly well what she meant, but still played a fool. "What do you mean by that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She blushed and gave me a smile. "I thought, that, since you are both elves and all.........." Eowyn was still blushing in embarrassment. "I don't have those types of feelings for him." I assured her, but at the thought, did I believe what I said? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N no real comment so far, but as always enjoy!  
  
I felt very confused as to how to explain my thoughts. After we all set forth to go to Helm's Deep, I felt no different. I lagged behind as everyone else went ahead of me. I decided to focus more on what would happen when we got to our destination to keep my mind off things. Soon Legolas was by my side.  
  
"You're falling back a bit, trying to lose us all?" He joked. I gave him a half smile. "You are being most inappropriate. Things are very serious right now!" I warned. He gave a sad grin. "I know, but I forget that when I'm with you, it is just so easy to tease when you act serious." I shook my head. "You are hopeless. What will we do with you?" I said. He just sighed. "Who knows." Was all he said.  
  
Legolas hung back with me and we talked for awhile. "I'm uneasy about this whole thing." He confessed. "I just have this feeling........" I took his word for it. I too, felt like going to Helm's Deep was a bad idea.  
  
During one of our many conversations, Legolas perked up and ran ahead. It turned out there were scouts lurking. Eowyn and myself were about to go off to battle, when Theoden held us back. "I am a member of the fellowship, my lord, I must fight!" I protested, trying to keep my anger back, and still have proper manners. But no matter what I had said in my polite rage, I still ended up with everyone else and leading them to Helm's Deep. I bit my lip holding back my curses. Eowyn tried to calm me down. "do not worry, it isn't all that bad, at least we got to be denied of fighting together." She said trying to hide her own frustration. "I came to help them. Why am I refused that duty that I set out to do?" I practically snapped back. Eowyn had no answer, but if she did, she didn't speak of it.  
  
After we arrived I was still furious. I decided that there would most likely be injured, so I set out my medicines for there soon need. I waited for what seemed like ages. When the few who survived came back, I was away from all the commotion to know what had happened. Legolas went to find me. I felt as though steam had been pouring through my ears, I was that angry. I took no notice when Legolas arrived and gently tried to get my attention. After a light tap on my shoulder, I acknowledged his being there. His eyes were shiny, showing traces of forced back tears. I wondered, forgetting my rage, what could have made him so upset. "Aragorn, fell over a cliff, and........" He couldn't finish, as words were failing him. He puled out a silver pendant, that I recognized as the one Arwen gave Aragorn. "Oh no....." I gasped words failing myself as well. Legolas sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder. "This is too much for my heart to bear." He said. I was still speechless. After a long pause, Legolas got up and look in my eyes. "You seem unable to weep lately." He stated. "I want to, but I just can't get myself to be able to, like I shouldn't cry." Legolas nodded, "I've been feeling similar to that, but all the clues.......I just don't know." I was just as confused, but my heart firmly felt that this wasn't the end of Aragorn's days. I spent the next day healing those who needed it. I got so busy that I hardly had time to talk to Eowyn or Legolas. On the second day, Legolas found me, a grin on his lips. "I can sense that he is coming back, can you?" He asked. I had less tuned emotions as him, but I did slightly feel like I should be joyful. I confessed this and he just had an even bigger smile. Sure enough, later that day, Aragorn rode up, weary but alive. I healed his few wounds and he went off to find Theoden and report what had happened. That night, all of Helm's Deep was preparing for war.  
  
My joy that morning faded, as I remembered my anger and now this threat of attack. Legolas seemed more upset than I, especially since every man and boy were to fight. "This will not work." He said in a huff. This too saddened me. My hope diminished as I learned the numbers of each army. I decided to get ready for battle.  
  
As I put on my armor, I heard a commotion in elvish, Legolas and Aragorn were arguing. I hurried to the sound of their raised voices. When I got to the scene, Legolas was already storming off. I went after him and gently put my arm on his shoulder. "Mani marte n'alaqyel eller? [what happened back there?]" I asked softly. He looked at me, in a way I had not seen of him before. "Sina dagor nauva gurth nossa ilye. [This battle will kill us all]" He said, with that same sorrowful look. I lowered my eyes to the ground. "I have no words of comfort to offer you." I said in a flat tone. I decided to go. As I turned to leave, "Even if we should all die, do you really want to let Aragorn's last memory of you're words be what you said to him just now?" I said, giving a backward glance. He had no answer. I went on my way, when. "Rin? Do not leave me for now?" He had a gentle grasp on my wrist. I smiled, but it was a sad smile. "You will apologize to Aragorn later?" I asked. He nodded. "I just need some time before I can muster up my courage to do so." I sat with him. He gazed out into the night through a window. "I am glad you are here with me." He said, smiling. "Sometimes, you are all there is to keep me from going insane." I gave a small laugh. This was true, I was one of the few people who could keep him calm at times when he was frustrated over something. "I think I will go apologize now." He said, as he bade me goodbye. I decided to finish gearing up for battle.  
  
When I caught up to everyone, Legolas suddenly noticed my preparations for fighting. "Rin, I don't think anyone will let you fight." He whispered in surprise. "Why not? Is that not what I set out to do?" I asked. He shook his head. "I know, but, it may not go so well with-" He didn't finish his sentence, because a clear horn sounded that I knew all too well.  
  
I hurried with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Theoden to greet the Lorien army. I smiled at my brother, who was in his formal uniform. When he declared that Lorien was to help in this battle, I was filled with joy. After Haldir had time to talk with me, he glared. "What do you think you are doing?" He almost barked at me. "Whatever happened to 'hello', or am I no longer important to you, elder brother?" I asked as he sighed. "Of course you are important to me, that is why I want to know why my little sister is geared up for war?" It was my turn to sigh. "I am fighting because it is my duty." Haldir tossed his hands in the air. "You're duty? You are a female! You're duty is with the other women in the caves! This is a serious battle Rin, not a little game of yours." I was hurt. "So everything I have done to defend Middle-Earth was a game?" I demanded. Haldir sighed once more. "No, but I care about you, and I do not want you to get hurt or worse. You are not making this any easier for me." I looked away. "I....I...understand." I was heart broken. I perfectly understood where Haldir was coming from, but I had to fight. I was assigned to the fellowship, and I had a job to do. I was to help Frodo get the ring to Mordor, and if this battle were won, then that would surely help him by distracting Sauron. I had to do anything possible, even though I was far away from where he may be. But now I was again being refused to do my job. I sulked away to the caves. "Rin, I am sorry. Please understand." Haldir said, trying to ease my disappointment. "I understand, it is accepting it that is the problem." I left again for the caves.  
  
I arrived and Eowyn was there, the similar disappointment of not being able to fight. "It is such a pity that a man can fight and not a woman." She huffed. I agreed, then got an idea. "That's it!" I exclaimed. Eowyn was confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked, confused. I ran out of the caves again and went to the armory. If I wasn't to fight this battle as a female, I would fight it as a male.  
  
I decided to wear more masculine clothing, but when I got to my hair I frowned. It wasn't very long compared to most other she-elves my age, but I still cherished its beautiful and shiny length that crept to my lower back. I had not the heart to cut it, so I tied it up with some rope up high on my head. Unfortunately, it did not look convincing, as most men of Rohan had medium length hair. It grieved me as I took my sword to my hair. I cut it to a little past my shoulders and removed to snarled braids that got that way from the swift cut I had made. I looked at my reflection in my shield I had found. It looked all right, but I already missed my old hairstyle. I reminded myself that it was hair and would grow back, and in the long run, this was a very unimportant matter. With that settled I hurried into my other finishing touches. I smeared some dirt on my face to make it look less fair and feminine. I had everything on and took one last look into the shield. I gasped at my new reflection, I was very convincing now, as my face was almost totally covered by the helmet. I hurried off to the front lines.  
  
I managed to be very close to where Haldir stood. I tried to find the others, but alas, my helmet limited my vision. I heard the men around me talk nervously about how futile this was. I tried to block their words. I could see off into the distance, the orcs approaching.  
  
If this wasn't enough, the air suddenly had a chill to it, and it poured down rain. In the sheet of gray, I saw the orcs reach nearer and nearer to the wall. Everyone was silent.  
  
I felt so scared. A voice in my head didn't make things any better. "You could be safe now, but no, you just had to fight didn't you? You will die tonight. It is all you're fault. You are so stupid to have done this. Look how close those orcs are. You dug yourself in deep this time Rin." I gulped and tried to think of something else.  
  
At the command, I raised my bow. The orcs stopped and all was silent, until the orcs beat the weapons and growled. An elder human accidentally shot one. Battle commenced.  
  
I fought hard. There were just too many of the orcs. I saw many fall beside me and die. My eyes widened in fear. I was horrified, but had to fight for my own life. I never knew how long I fought, but I became so tired after what seemed like ages even to myself. It seemed impossible to keep the endless line of enemies from reaching the top of the tower. I panted and saw many dying and dead elves and men all around me. Death was strongly in the air. I saw Haldir still fighting, and many were retreating at this point. I heard a familiar voice call, it was Aragorn. "Haldir! Retreat to the caves!" Haldir nodded, and to my fear, some orcs ran to him. Before I could call out, they got to him. He fell to the ground as the stabbed him. I screamed in horror. I ran the fastest I ever had in my life. I killed them off, and grabbed on to my brother. "Haldir!" I called to him. He raised a hand to my face. "Rinwethien?" he asked. "I'm here now." I said. Haldir's breathing became faint, until he wasn't at all. I pulled back my hair as hot tears fell down and I cried so hard. I then lifted my dead brother on to my lap and stroked his hair, I was covered in his blood. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my skull, and everything went black.  
  
I first thought I was dead, but if I was, then how come I was still able to see around Helm's Deep? And why did all my physical pain return? I was lying on the floor, with other wounded around me. I could barely move my head, the pain was so bad from my sore body. I wondered if any of my friends made it. Obviously the battle went well, as I was not dead. I fell back into a fitful sleep.  
  
I awoke to hear light footsteps. The moon lit the hallway just enough for me to see the nimble elven form. I saw the elf's head look frantically. "Legolas?" I rasped. He turned abruptly and fell down to where I lay. I could barely make out his face, but when a trickle of water fell on me, I knew he had been weeping. "Rinwethien. I am so glad I found you! When you were not with the other women and children down in the caves, I knew you had went off to the battle in secret. I thought you had died out there, I couldn't find you anywhere!" He was very upset. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I am perfectly fine..........but......My brother." Legolas understood. "I am sorry." He said. Tears came down like a river. I couldn't bear the thought of my brother passing. Legolas embraced me and I forgot my physical pain and wept on his shoulder.  
  
After a good cry I released my grip. He stared into my eyes. "Rin......" It was all he has said. I fell back to the ground. Legolas picked me up a little and held me until I fell asleep. That night I slept without a single nightmare. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you for the reviews! They really help me a lot to be motivated to update. As for going along with the book's story line and the movie's, I'm doing a bit of what happened in the books and movies and a bit of my own imagination, just so you all know. Keep the reviews commin'! Forgive any miss spelling of people or places. Enjoy chapter 7!  
  
I awoke the next morning, fully healed, at least on the outside. I just couldn't come to believe I lost my brother. I cried when no one was looking, and was tearing myself apart trying to determine whether going to battle was a good idea or not. One part of me said yes, that Haldir died in familiar arms but another part of me said no, because his death played over and over in my head. I couldn't imagine bearing to see mother's face when I go to the Grey Havens and tell about her eldest son's fate.  
  
I now felt very alone, because I was the only member of my family still in Middle Earth. I wanted to go home to Rivendell, but what remained there? Most of the Elves there have left too, so I would find no comfort there. I couldn't go to Lorien, because I was still too much a stranger to the people there, and I had already received enough hospitality from the Lady to ask for any more. I decided that I should just continue going on with the others. But I couldn't go in the emotional state I was. It was very hard and went completely against my heart, but I stopped my weeping and took a deep breath. I had to move on, weeping was a luxury I did not have and I still a job to fulfil. I went looking for Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, and found them with Theoden. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't cringe at the sight of the dwarf and was actually glad to see people I knew. Legolas came to me, with a look of sympathy still on his face. "Are you sure you can travel?" He asked. I nodded "I have no choice. Where else is there for me to go? I have no one else left here." I said, I had not realized I had hurt his feelings. "Do you not still have me?" He asked, I could hear the pain in his voice. "Legolas, forgive me. I had only been thinking of my family and not my friends. Yes, I still have you." I hugged him to prove it. I never knew it before, but I always looked forward to our hugs. Something about being in his caring arms was always comforting no matter what. I had some feelings for him beyond friendship, but the rest I would have for hi min that way where not there because he was a wonderful friend and I wasn't about to loose that by making things to awkward.  
  
I was surprised to see the riders and Gandalf with the group. I greeted Gandalf, and he put a hand on my left shoulder. "Rinwethien, you have my sympathy, and it times like this one should be mourning. Do you wish to still travel? You are no obligated to, the choice is entirely yours." I thought it over for a short time, even though I already knew the answer. I could sail to the undying shores, and see my family and everything could go back to being semi-normal. That was almost my choice, but I still felt I had some part left to play here. "I wish to go on traveling." I said, Gandalf scanned by face, then determined I was positive this was my choice said "You will be remembered for you're bravery and strength." He said no more and went to talk with Theoden.  
  
I spoke with Legolas while the others determined where our path would take us. "Rin, are you sure you are absolutely alright? You still seem sad.........." I was slightly frustrated with him. "I will be sad. But I'm not going to let that stop what I decided to do." I said as calmly as possible. He still had that look about him of sadness. "Legolas, it should be I who asks you about such things. You have more sadness about you than even I." I tried to make it sound jokingly, but Legolas just turned his head to the ground. "I'm fine, I just want to make sure you are." I knew he was lying. He almost never kept anything from me, but I could always tell when he was. "Legolas, something is troubling you. Why can't you tell me?" I asked. He looked deeply in my eyes. "I really wish I could, Rinwethien. I wish I could." With that he walked back to everyone else. What was wrong with him? Whatever it was, it really bothered him. I went back to the group.  
  
Our journey would now take us to Isengard, to confront Sauruman. We had to stop for the soldiers though, that night. I decided that if Legolas didn't tell me what was wrong, he would tell someone else. Legolas was never good at keeping his mouth shut when it came to things that could get such a reaction out of him. I saw Gimli sitting by a fire.  
  
"Hello Gimli!" I tried to make my voice as sweet a possible. "What?" He grumbled back. "I'm no good with words so if you want sympathy, I cannot offer it." He added, remembering my current situation. "Gimli, you know Legolas well, something is bothering him, but he cannot tell me." Gimli laughed a bit "So you know something!" I exclaimed, Gimli's smile wiped off his face. I caught him. "Tell me what you know." I practically demanded. "Sorry, but that isn't for me to say. He will tell you someday." I grew angry. "Gimli! Tell me please?" I begged but he only laughed. "An elf begging a dwarf? I should have this event recorded!" This was pointless. "Thanks anyway." I said disappointed and walked off.  
  
This was too confusing. I went out to the woods and sat down in a clearing. I had nothing to really think about, and my brother's death crept back into my mind. A few tears went down my cheek. Even though I had my friends, I still felt empty. I starred out into the black star lit sky. Tears still went down. I finally buried my head in my arms, shoulders quivering from the force of my sobs. I heard someone coming my way and I turned quickly. Of all people to be there, it was Mr. "Sorry-I-Can't-Tell- You-Anything-Anymore" himself. "May I join you?" He asked. I nodded and he took a seat next to me. I tried to force back and wipe away the traces of my tears. He put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Everything will be better some day." He said. "I would like to believe you, but now I cannot see it. There is so little hope left in me and I feel so alone, even with my friends." He looked off into the distance, then faced me. I felt a few more tears fall. He gently brushed them off my face.  
  
"Rinwethien,synthra uum nall. Ta rusvea mia ura a' elei lle e' awr". [Rinwethien, please do not cry. It breaks my heart to see you in pain.] His gaze was very tender.  
  
"Legolas, amin uum rangw. Mani sa ta tanya lle quen?" [Legolas, I do not understand. What is it that you speak?]  
  
He traced my jaw line with a finger. "Amin uume now' tanya lle neis oio tyav vell atya, dara', amin ant' a' ita lle..........amin mela lle." [I did not think that you could ever feel the same, but, I have to tell you........I love you.]  
  
I was shocked. "lle del' itien mi sina durre?" [You are telling me this with faithfulness?] He nodded.  
  
"Uma." [Yes] He gave me another very tender look. A smiled played across my lips.  
  
"Lle um tyav vell atya isi amin?" [you do feel the same as I?] He asked with hope.  
  
"Uma." [Yes] He grinned in satisfaction. "I am relieved. Its was tearing me apart not being able to tell you." He said. Then he came closer to my face until we were an inch apart.  
  
"Legolas! Where are you?" called Aragorn. Legolas backed away, his face red. "I must go." I placed my hand on his. "It is alright." I said. He nodded and jogged off. I let out the breath I had been holding in. So close! Oh well, I had thought. There will be other times. I decided to stay for awhile, thinking about everything that had happened. Everything about him made me smile. His gentle and steady voice. His caring touch and loving glances. I had it bad, I was truly in love with him. 


End file.
